


To Protect Her

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Riven protects Bloom.
Relationships: Bloom/Riven (Winx Club)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabbles Forever





	To Protect Her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabbles forever collection, 200 words.

Bloom closed her eyes in defeat knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had already used up too much energy and was exhausted.

If she hadn’t been so tired she probably would have been worried and afraid about what was going to happen, but as it was she could barely keep her eyes open.

She was struggling to stay on her feet, she couldn’t remember the last time she had a good rest or a proper meal for that matter.

They were losing. She wished she was stronger, strong enough to continue fighting but she was not that powerful yet. Her powers were still developing.

She only hoped the rest of her friends could still keep going, that they would not be as easily defeated as her. That they would all survive this battle.

She stood there waiting for the magical energy blast to hit her but when nothing happened she opened her eyes and found herself staring at Riven as he fell to the ground in front of her. He had taken the hit for her.

To protect her. Bloom stared at him in shock as her eyes filled with tears. _Riven had saved her._


End file.
